


I want to teach you a lesson in the worst kind of way (still I’d trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday)

by thebatmandiaries



Series: Born under a bad sign, you saved my life [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fire Nation Royal Family, Gen, Personality Swap, Zuko and Azula are actually good siblings, random drabble i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27142861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebatmandiaries/pseuds/thebatmandiaries
Summary: Azula looks disinterested as she says, “I don’t mean physical strength. I mean being able to manipulate people and using them and not being afraid to put them in their place. Having them fear you so they stay loyal or know the price.”“But mom says-”“I don't care what she says. If you continue displaying weakness in front of father then not only will I win, he will be sure to find a way to get rid of you, and it won’t be pretty.”***Iroh knows something is amiss in the palace. He goes to investigate. He is unsure of what he finds.
Relationships: Azula & Zuko (Avatar), Iroh & Ursa (Avatar), Iroh & Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Born under a bad sign, you saved my life [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984153
Comments: 9
Kudos: 212





	I want to teach you a lesson in the worst kind of way (still I’d trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday)

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure what to say about this one. I had this idea and I hope this was executed properly lol. I just wanted to wrote a story where Zuko kinda becomes like Azula to shield himself. Just basically turn his canon personality upside down I guess? 
> 
> Obviously some characters are ooc here due to the nature of the au, but at the heart of their characters they are the same. This was mainly to break my writer block because I am having trouble writing my next chapter for my other [atla fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25828135)
> 
> Set before Iroh leaves for Ba Sing Se.

_Things were...off._ Iroh noted when he got back. It was almost like things had shifted more than he was told. Walking through the palace walls gave him an unsettling feeling. It almost felt the atmosphere was choking him. 

One of the servants passed by and he stopped them. “Excuse me, do you know where I can find Prince Zuko?”

The servant looked startled at being addressed. “Prince Zuko is in his quarters. He demanded to not be disturbed.” 

She bowed and walked away quickly, leaving Iroh to walk to the quarters alone. He pondered the tense atmosphere when he knocked on the doors leading to his nephews quarters. 

As he walked in he heard, “Azula was right, we need far better help if you can't listen to a single command I give.”

Iroh raised an eyebrow and said, “Well it’s a good thing I'm not the help then, Prince Zuko.”

Zuko whirled around and looked at Iroh placedly, “Uncle, you're back. How nice to see you.” The inflectionless tone carried through his words. 

“I am. How are you?”

Zuko scoffed. “I would be good if the servants ever listened to Azula or I.” 

“And what have they done to incur your wrath, nephew?” Iroh looked around the room. 

The facial expressions remained black but there was anger that flashed across his eyes. “Many things, but it matters not. Azula and I are meeting for training in the courtyard. If you’d like to attend you can follow me.’

_Have I been gone longer than I thought?_ Iroh remembered Zuko as a younger child. Very sweet and polite but never this cold. _What happened?_

As they stepped into the courtyard, Azula was waiting. “Brother what took you so long, I’ve been so bored waiting.”

Iroh saw Zuko rolling his eyes, “You had staff to torment so I’m sure you were fine.”

Azula laughed and said, “But how could I top the performance you gave yesterday. I swear the servants were about to run away crying.” She pretended to think thoughtfully, “Actually, I believe some of them did after they left.”

Zuko scowls, “Well if they did their jobs properly there would be no scene.”

Iroh looked between them uncomfortable with the topic of conversation. “Nephew...what exactly did you do yesterday to the staff?”

“Nothing they didn’t deserve.” he scowled as Azula laughed unkindly. 

“The servants are almost more scared of Zuzu than me,” Azula smirked, a hint of wickedness gleaming in her eyes, “but they know I’m a little more…”

“Insane?” Zuko laughed, finishing his stretches.

“Unhappy if they upset me.” she finished as she turned to her brother.

“And what did your mother make of this?” Iroh raised an eyebrow.

Azula scoffs and Zuko scowls. “She was not happy. Said I needed to ‘treat everyone with respect regardless of their position’.”

Azula frowns, “And blamed me for instigating him.”

“I see.” Iroh said. “Well, I must be off. I need to visit my father before I head off again. The walls of Ba Sing Se wait for no man.” 

* * *

He found Ursa tending her garden. He walked over to her planting a new flower and said, “Pretty flowers.” 

She spun around and smiled, “Yes it is. Nice to see you’re back Iroh.”

He nodded and said, “I was hoping to discuss something with you.” 

She raised an eyebrow. “Of course, what did you want to talk about?”

“Zuko mostly.”

She sighed and hung her head down.

Iroh looked at the tree that was next to her sprouting flowers and then back to her. “He's changed hasn’t he?”

Ursa sighed. “He used to be such a pleasant boy, feeding the turtle ducks with me at the pond and now...it feels like he's a whole different person.” He fist clenched. “I have no one to blame but Ozai. He’s twisted up my son into a whole different person. He is almost...pleased into what Zuko is becoming.” 

Iroh sighed. “I figured as much.” 

Ursa looked at him with sad eyes. She said so quietly that Iroh almost missed it, “I can barely even spend time with them anymore. Even if I was permitted for more than an hour...I don’t think I could.”

Iroh shook his head. “I’m sorry Ursa, I wish I could help. But at least he and Azula are getting along.”

She looked at him and that's when Iroh knew he wouldn;t be able to change her mind. “But at what cost.”

* * *

Azula looked at her uncle as he left. She turned to Zuko and scoffed. “Something's going on with him, but who cares enough to find out.” 

Zuko shrugs, “I wonder why he cares so much about the servants.”

She rolled her eyes. “It’s not even worth bothering a thought. Now tell me, can you summon lighting yet?”

Zuko scowled. “No.” Then he looked to her. “I can summon magma though. The instructors were impressed and I think even Father looked less unhappy than usual.”

She punched his shoulder hard. “Good, the last thing you need to upset Father.”

He looked affronted. “I am being molded into a perfect child, even if you are a bit stronger than me.”

She smirked. “And don't you forget it.” With that she called on her firebending and let her flames run loose. “Let’s practice.”

* * *

It was a quiet dinner, Iroh noted. His father looked at him and they conversed about going to Ba Sing Se. “It will be difficult but I have faith we’ll be able to break through those walls.” he said. “We have many capable men leading, along with my son.”

His father nodded, and looked to his other grandchildren. “And what of your training?”

Azula perked up. “I can bend the lighting now. Zuzu can bend magma. It's quite interesting to see. We’re working on being able to make fire daggers.”

Zuko nodded. “I’m able to make it but it doesn't last long, so that's what I focus on outside of training. Azula is not far behind, one more day and she will be able to make one fully without it being too hot.” 

She nodded. “I want to see if I can make something with my lightning next.” 

Ozai looked between them, not looking quite pleased, but still satisfied enough with their progress. “I’m glad to hear that.”

Zuko and Azula both beamed and Ursa looked even more unhappy. 

Iroh looked at all the people at the table and elected to not say his thoughts. 

* * *

Zuko looked to Azula as they walked around the palace. Their uncle was due to leave tomorrow and the last minute prep had everyone scrambling around the palace to make sure send off went according to plan. 

They were supposed to have an hour after dinner to chat with their Mother but both he and Azula didnt want to deal with the hour of pained silence and sad looks from her. 

Not that, as Azula said, Mother cared about her. 

Zuko sighed, “I wish Mother would stop looking at me like I’m a wounded turtle duck.” He said as they both sat by said pond. “I don’t have a choice. I can't act weak in front of Father or Grandfather. It's unseemly.”

She nodded. “I'm glad you listened to me. As much as I want to beat you and prove I'm better, I didn't want to do it that way. It wouldn't be a real win.”

He nodded silently and watched the pond. “If I have to sacrifice my bond with Mother to avoid Father’s disappointment, I will.” He looked at her. “Besides, I don't like how she blamed you for everything I chose to do.”

Azula rolled her eyes. “She always thought I was a monster anyway. Remember when I pushed you off the roof?”

Zuko laughed. “And I broke my wrist? How could I forget.”

“She was not happy when you got back at me.” 

“Father wasn’t either.” he looked at the sky. “But we did band together a bit, even though sometimes I hate your guts.”

She laid down next to him. “Me too.”

* * *

_“What are you doing?” Azula said, bursting into his room one day._

_He glared at her. “Have you ever heard of knocking?”_

_She rolled her eyes. “Yes, I have. I know basic manners.”_

_Zuko scoffed. “According to mom you don’t.”_

_Azula crossed her arms and said, “Obviously she thinks that. She’s just mad I’m a better bender than you.”_

_Zuko glared at her and pointed at her. “Mom says I’m a great bender!”_

_Azula scoffed. “Yeah. For a three year old.”_

_Zuko ignored her rudeness and asked, “Do you have anything to say or did you just come here to insult me?”_

_Azula shrugged, “Both.”_

_Zuko sighed and turned away, not wanting to deal with her anymore. ‘Maybe mom and I can go to the pond later. I’m sure she’d like that.’_

_“You need to change your act. Father hates you because he thinks you're weak and that's all you show him. If you want him to respect you, you need to show him you're the strongest in the room and not afraid to show people.”_

_Zuko scoffs. “I train everyday.”_

_Azula looks disinterested as she says, “I don’t mean physical strength. I mean being able to manipulate people and using them and not being afraid to put them in their place. Having them fear you so they stay loyal or know the price.”_

_“But mom says-”_

_“I don't care what she says. If you continue displaying weakness in front of father then not only will I win, he will be sure to find a way to get rid of you, and it won’t be pretty.”_

_Zuko looked at her. “...Why are you helping me. You always lie. What makes this any different?”_

_“Because as much as you annoy me, I refuse to have a brother who is too weak to protect himself.” She looked at her nails as she spoke, a sign of disinterest despite what she said. “Besides, I want to beat you and how can I do that if you aren’t here?”_

_He could understand what she was trying to say underneath the scorn and barbed comments._

_“Then what am I supposed to?’_

_“Let's start with your bending.” She smirked. “It is quite pitiful compared to mine.”_

**Author's Note:**

> might make this a series, not sure. I looked around but it didn't really seem there were fics like this so i wrote my own. hopefully it wasn't terrible but whatever.
> 
> [my tumblr](https://thebatmandiaries.tumblr.com/)
> 
> title from fob's "just one yesterday".


End file.
